


Always Wanted To Tell You

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Amitie doesn’t know how to be subtle, Blunt Amitie, Confessions, F/M, Shy Sig, Sig doesn't know how to handle emotions, post Puyo Puyo Tetris, sudden confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Ever since the events of Puyo Puyo Tetris, Amitie has been meaning to tell Sig something, but she just keeps on forgetting!Sig is just enjoying the beauty of nature when he gets the surprise of a lifetime.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Always Wanted To Tell You

Sig held Flutter close to his chest as he watched a Funnel Web Spider work on its web, despite the fact that spiders were actually pretty low on his list of favourite bugs, he couldn’t help but admire the Funnel Web Spider. So a chance to watch one make its web from scratch was an opportunity he refused to miss, as such he made sure his bug friends would be safe from being ensnared.

It was relaxing, watching such a small thing build such a complex structure, repeating motions to make the funnel thick enough. Over all? Good way to spend a Sunday afternoon.

“Sig! There you are!” Amitie ran over to the boy, and he startled a little by her loud voice, having been absorbed in watching the spider.

“Oh, hey Ami.” Sig motioned for her to sit down next to him. “Look…”

“Oh, a spider? It’s making a weird web…” Amitie sat down next to him, shoulder to shoulder. 

“It’s a funnel web spider…” Sig explained. “Their webs have a two sided exit so they can escape if they need to, they use it as a hideaway, they store their eggs in them, and sometimes male and female spiders will live in the same web until they mate.”

“Huh, that’s cool…” Amitie sounded the tiniest bit distracted, and when Sig turned to look at her, he found her staring directly at him with a smile, hands on the sides of her face as she sat on her feet, bending her legs so her elbows could rest on them. Her hat had hearts in its eyes, what was that about?

“Ami…”

“Yes?”

“Did something really good happen?”

Amitie smiled brighter and shook her head. “Nah, I just like being with you.”

Oh. Okay! That was… rather blunt and direct. Sig blinked, a little surprised, but Amitie turned to look at the web and so he did too.

“I have a crush on you, by the way.” Amitie said, extremely casually, as if she was telling him how she found a pretty flower on her way here. “I’ve been meaning to tell you that for a while, cause during the whole Tetris thing I had to fight memories of my friends and when I fought you I almost confessed, but fake you stopped me and told me to tell real you, but then we had to go on that ship and a bunch of stuff happened so I kind of forgot to tell you.”

Sig snapped his head to the side to stare at his best friend with wide eyes, his face growing incredibly red as he struggled to not let his jaw drop. 

Amitie didn’t look away from the web. “And things just kinda kept happening and I got sick of waiting for the right moment so I decided I would just tell you the next time we were alone together.” Finally she turned to look at him. “So yeah, I like you a lot and have for a really long time.”

She was blushing ever so slightly, besides that she was unfairly calm given the situation. Sig blinked a few times, questioning whether he had heard her right or if he had just had a stroke.

“Me?” He asked, pointing to himself.

Amitie raised an eyebrow. “Yup?”

“Me-me.” He poked his own chest with a finger. 

“I don’t know any other Sig’s and no one else is around.” She gave him a confused look. 

“You like me.” 

“That’s what I just said, yeah…” She started to fidget with her bracelet, and typically Sig would realize that it was a sign of nervousness but right now he was a little distracted.

“Romantically.”

“That’s… that’s right…” Amitie’s smile turned nervous.

“You have a romantic crush on me.”

Amitie nodded, the eyes on her hat looked upset.

“Are you sure?” This HAD to be a mistake there’s no way she liked him back no way! “Like, are you absolutely sure? This isn’t some mistake or a prank or-”

Amitie hid her hands in her face and let out a loud sob, interrupting Sig. 

“Amitie? What’s wrong- did, did someone make you do this-” When he tried to touch her she flinched away. Oh, oh so this was a prank-

“You-you don’t have to be so mean about it!” The girl cried out, a mixture of heartbroken and angry.

“H...huh?” Mean about what?

“You can just say you don’t feel the same way!” Amitie stood up and rubbed her eyes, desperately trying to rid herself of her tears. “There’s absolutely no need for you to rub it in my face and drag it out…”

Wait wait wait wait-

“I-no I- I’m not- I just- it’s hard to believe-” Sig found himself tripping over his own words, and oh maybe that was the wrong thing to say because Amitie looked ready to drown him in a pile of garbage puyos. “Wait that came out wrong hang on!” He got up and almost reached for Amitie, before pulling back and wringing his hands together and looking everywhere but at Amitie. “I’m just surprised and I’m having a hard time uh, registering what you told me cause this kind of came out of nowhere and I had no idea you liked me that way and I wasn’t prepared at all-”

Why waS SHE TURNING AWAY AND LEAVING?!

“Where are you-”

“I get it.” Amitie said with a shaky voice. “You don’t need to let me down THAT gently, Sig.”

Oh, oh right he never gave her an actual response-OH ROUGE HE NEVER GAVE HER AN ACTUAL RESPONSE!

Sig rushed forward and got in front of Amitie, blocking her path. “Wait! Wait hang on, don’t leave!” He pleaded.

“Why.” Amitie crossed her arms, tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

“I-I- crush- I- back you!” 

“.... What…?” Amitie looked frustrated and confused, Sig really wanted the ground to swallow him whole because what WAS THAT?!

“Same, I uh.. same!” He gestured between him and his friend with a finger, giving a nervous smile. “It’s-the same, the feelings!” 

Amitie blinked. “Huh?”

“I like you back!” Finally! His stupid mouth said the words. “A lot! It’s just, I didn’t think you’d actually like me, cause uh… I’m me.” 

“You didn’t think I’d like you, because you’re you?” Amitie tilted her head to the side.

Sig nodded. “Yeah… I’m uh…”

Amitie giggled, she tried to stifle it but it was no use, she couldn’t help it.

Sig felt his face grow redder, what was so funny? What joke was he not-

/Chu/

Amitie kissed him on the cheek, halting all thoughts in his head. He slowly brought a hand up to said cheek, mouth hanging open.

“That’s exactly WHY I like you, silly~” Amitie said with a smile.

“....” Sig quickly kneeled down and hid his face with his hands. “Ineedaminute!” He blurted out.

Amitie laughed and knelt down next to him, pulling him into a hug that only served to make his heart beat faster. “This-I’m sorry this is adorable!” She exclaimed. 

“Nooooo…” Sig whined.

“Are you gonna hide every time I kiss you~?”

Sig made a strangled noise and looked at her, and she booped him on the nose with a finger. 

“But really…” She became a little more serious. “You okay?”

“Ye-yeah, just… emotions are hard.” Sig explained. “Can… can I hold your hand?”

Amitie grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers, blushing slightly. “Like this?”

Sig used his other hand to hide his face, and nodded.

Who knew he could be so shy?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this pretty quickly, had an idea and just wanted to get it out and also make another Sigami one shot, I hope you enjoyed this mess.


End file.
